Fishing is a popular sport and commercial venture, and specialized lures for attracting fish are widely used. Many of these lures are fairly unwieldy and susceptible to tangling during transport to the fishing site. In addition, the hooks employed in lures should be secured to prevent injury to the human users of these devices. So called “spinners” are particularly difficult to store due to one or more dangling components.
Consequently, several designs for tackle boxes have been reported in the art. Where some organizational features have been provided in tackle boxes, a need continued for a tackle box that would allow lures to dry, and provide ease of insertion and removal.